Fake? i don't want
by adreams
Summary: Shizuru is in love with her best friend but her family gets her engaged with a mysterious man. AU and a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Fake? I don't want…

By Adreams

Disclaimer: Do not own Mai-Hime rights nor any other anime.

Summary : Shizuru is secretly in love with her best friend but her family gets her engaged to a mysterious man.

Chap 1.

What will you do if you were the gracious and admired kaichou of one of the most prestigious school for rich kids in Japan and that one day, your parents told you that you will have to meet your fiancé that you don't even know you have? What if you were already in love with someone and that someone is the most handsome boy of the academy and your best friend. An one-side love and an arranged marriage, not the simple love life you want or expect. Now, add some fans girls and stalkers, and you could pictured the life of the beautiful heir of the Fujino family, Shizuru.

Like every day, the young maiden will go to the student council's room first thing in the morning and relax with a cup of tea. Then, she will go to class, have meetings with the others council's members or with some students and after class, she will go home. Not a single change in her daily routine except the few times she hangs out with her close friends, including her secret crush.

Nobody could imagine that the Shizuru Fujino could have a crush and suffers an unrequited love. Well, she's not exactly the one that will say it loud in front of the school. She has a reputation after all. But now, she's getting married with some guy she didn't know and don't want to meet. So it's how the maiden decide to confess.

But the story of the confession was not one that she will or could erase easily from her memory.

Here you can see why.

It was the perfect day, sunny but not too hot. Unlike other day, Shizuru went to the green house behind the school to meet her best friend and secret love of her life; Reito Kanzaki. He was what every girl want; charming, handsome, kind, gentleman and so many more adjectives. Like usually, he receives her with a dashing smile. She loves his smile. So Shizuru, with her own seductive smile, starts the conversation. Really, it's not difficult since they know each other since ten. It was about school, council's duties, their friends and with this last topic, they approach the subject of love. Family love, friends love and finally true love. Here you can imagine that our lovely maiden blush, not the tomato blush, no, just the subtle flush. Like some cliché, she will clench her hand over her heart and feel it go crazy. She looks him straight in the eyes and tell him the three word : I. Love. You. and give him her first kiss.

Well it would be this three words and the kiss if she wouldn't be interrupt by a very, very clumsy girl with circle glasses and heavy books. Not a problem in any other circumstances, but at that very moment, the said girl is reading one of the books and you can imagine what a clumsy girl with her nose in some random book could do. She stumbles and falls on our president, her lips right on Shizuru's. Bye bye first kiss, stolen by a random girl. Shocked the Kaichou stays frozen on the floor, while the glasses girl pulls back, cursing. And everything right before an surprise but amused Reito.

After the glasses girl left without a word, Reito help his friend to stand up.

"My, My, what an interesting encounter."

"Ara? Interesting?"

"Yup! I know everything Shizuru-san."

He has a encouraging smile while spoken the words. Shizuru's mind went blank. He knows everything?

And here begins the story of the maiden's love's fate...

To be continued...

AN : My first fic that I publish. like it, hate it, please tell me


	2. Chapter 2

well, here the 2nd chapter.

Chap 2.

Fuuka Academy is the most prestigious school for rich kids where they learn to become the leaders of tomorrow in a calm and peaceful environment… Shriiick!

"What the Hell!!!!"

Well, you can forget the calm and peaceful environment. The loud curse come from a young female student, who unusually ran around the school. At 10 in the morning, she was supposedly in class, history class more precisely. So of course, you wonder why she's running. Well, it's probably because of the non-identifiable figure who chases her while yelling "Food!!!!" or "Ramen!"

In the student council room, the kaichou and vice-kaichou, aka Shizuru and Reito are watching them running around.

"my, my, sure she can run." Reito smiles.

"Ara, I didn't know we had someone that can run as fast as Mikoto-chan."

"very interesting indeed."

"Where are Yukino-san and Haruka-san?"

"Oh Hakura was too exhausted after the first thirty minutes of hunt. Yukino-chan stayed with her."

"Ara, isn't it Sugiura-sensei?"

The maiden's pointing a finger at a redhead woman who's running after the two figures while yelling at them, well more to the first, to go to class.

Shizuru didn't really remember how they come to chase after the mysterious student. Her life was normal until she tried to confess to her best friend and vice president. Now, he's willing to help her to cancel the engagement but…not the way she wanted. Her mind wandered about his plan.

******

"_I have heard that your parents wanted you to marry some business partner's heir and that you don't agreed because you already have someone very special in your heart._

"_Ara…I…"_

"_Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. And I want to help?"_

"_Help? What do you mean?"_

"_Your encounter with this girl is THE solution."_

_Shizuru gives him a frown. She doesn't understand how this girl would be the solution for her to not get married._

"_Here, let me explain. Your parents wanted you to be engage to a man you don't know. Right?"_

_She only nod, not understanding his plan._

"_Your parents like mine, are very proud of their name and status but they love you. The only way for you to threaten them is to menace them about that._

"_And you want me to do that with this girl?"_

"_Yes! You can come home with her and tell them you're in love. I'm the witness of your first kiss, your blossoming love. They will cancel the wedding."_

"_I don't think it will be this simple."_

"_My, My. Be more optimist. 1, if they accept her, you can stay with her in appearance until the engagement will be cancel and after that break up. Once it's call off, it's impossible for them to settle this again. Or 2, if they refuse, you can tell them that the only way for you to not date a girl is that you could pick your future husband."_

_"Why…why do you want to help me?" she asks with some hope._

_His only answer was a mysterious smile. _

_And so after that, he had leave to investigate about this curious girl who at their surprise didn't seem to know her. Really, who can someone ignore who she is. At Fuuka, she's one of the five top students, the famous kaichou of the student council, the most beautiful and rich heir of the academy._

_******  
_

"My, I'm surprise Haruka-san was so enthusiast to help with the plan." Reito smiles when he spots Haruka coming after the trio.

Suzushiro Haruka was the auto-proclaimed rival of Fujino Shizuru but she's indubitably one of her most loyal and great friend. She and Kikukawa Yukino certainly disapproved the engagement, knowing the feeling of the kaichou. So it's without an hesitation, that they accept to help to found the glasses girl after the urgent meeting Reito called.

******

_This morning at the student council room._

"_So you're telling us that the best way to call off the ingredient of that bubuzuke woman is to turn her into a 'madly in love horny lesbian?', isn't it?_

_"it's engagement Haruka and...horny?" Yukino didn't understand how her friend come to a summary like this after hearing Reito's plan._

_"__Right Yukino! I like it!" Haruka grins._

_"__What?"_

"_To pretend to like a man is too risky. And if this girl really didn't care about you, you will be more safe with her than your crazy fangirls."_

"_But it's not sure she will accept."_

"_She will. Mikoto!" the blond girl calls._

"_Yes sir!"_

"_your mission, if you accept it, is…" Reito begins._

"_Enough Kanzaki! Mikoto! If this girl didn't want to become our secret weapon, your mission is to hunt her down and take her here."_

"_It's mean."_

"_mission succeed : one week of ramen from Tokhiha's place. Mission failed : one week without ramen."_

_At Haruka's words, the young spiky haired girl didn't have to think twice._

_******_

With the photo that Reito had print, it was more easy to discover who she was. So Yukino found her in the data base of the academy. Next, after the first lesson, she had accost the said girl. But the student didn't want to listen. Well, she was actually really concentrate in some math problem while listen music with her ipod.

So Haruka being…well Haruka, decide to barge in. Her way to have the girl attention was to intend to make her deaf with a loud scream and some threats. So here, there are some possible reaction from normal Fuuka students.

1. you're deaf and faint.

2. you're too shock to react.

3. you're frighten and run away.

But Yukino didn't expect the girl to gather her breath and yell curses and profanities back to the Head Executive's ears. Surprising, she has a very large curses vocabulary. And while the poor Haruka was trying to adjust her auditory system, the girl just walks away with her bag and books.

Next thing, students are watching the feral black haired girl yelling for food while running after a shock girl.

Reito was smiling cheerfully at his sister when the door opens and Yukino joins them. She looks quite tired.

"Did you enjoyed yourself Yukino-chan?" Reito ask with a smirk.

"I rather stay here than out with them. This girl is awesome! I didn't thought someone can outrun Mikoto-chan so easily."

"it's strange that no club had claim her."

Suddenly, the door burst open before being close forcefully. The student that rush inside doesn't seem to notice the council members as she tried to hide herself by kneeling at the door. Outside, Mikoto, Sugiura-sensei and Haruka pass the room still running.

Relieved, the girl let out a sighs that froze when a teasing voice speaks.

"Ara…how nice to you to join us… Kuga-san."

To be continued.

------------

AN : and so come our beloved Ice Princess.

Now I guess everyone found out that will be a shiznat fic.

Thanks for reviewing. i'm glad that you like it and I hope you will like the following chapters.

I'll try to reply to the reviews but i'm sorry if a can't. but be sure I read them all and love them.


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter with more dialog. I'll try to post as soon as possible

thank you for all the reviews. make me very happy.

-----------

Chap 3.

"Ara…how nice to you to join us…Kuga-san."

The raven haired girl slowly, almost deadly turns around to meet with 3 quite amused people. She glares at them thought her circle glasses and they smile back at her.

'_Not impressed? Wrong death glare? Oh oh, trouble!_' The young girl thoughts while frowning.

Her glare had always frozen everyone and made them back run in fear in the past, so why not now?

She was deep in her own world when the door opens powerfully. Behind it were the 3 exhausted hunters.

"You!! Dependant! How can you run like that?!! Why were you running anyway?!" Haruka yells between pants.

"it's delinquent Haruka-chan." Yukino rectified, shaking her head.

"It's…it's what I said Yukino!!"

"Who the hell are you?! And what do you want from me?!" the blunette asks with anger.

Well it's only natural if you look at this from her point of view. Imagine you in class, some annoying girl shout at you then a cat like girl keeps following you with only "food" and "ramen" scream coming from her mouth.

"My, my, let me do the introduction. My name is Reito Kanzaki…"

"Why are you running after me?!"

"We have to talk to you Kuga-san." Yukino answers gently.

"What's for? I did nothing wrong yet!"

"Yet? So Kuga-san is planning to do something…" Shizuru smiles playfully at the girl.

"What?! No!"

"You baka! You skip my class!"

Every one turn towards the redhead who's panting angrily near Mikoto. Natsuki rubs her neck with a frown. She had fully forgotten about her teacher while trying to escape the spiky girl. Well it wasn't exactly her fault, right?

"Ano… if you were running after me, so you were skipping your own class too, weren't you?" the dark blue haired girl asks innocently.

"What?"

"Well, if you weren't in class, who's teaching?"

"Oh shit!!"

And bye bye annoying and angry teacher. Kuga allowed herself to smirk at the running figure. Well, there's only the council left. She can get away from them easily.

"So what do you want to speak about?"

She asks while sending death glare at every member of the council but soon realise it was useless. The spiky girl was to engross with whatever was in her bento to see her glare. Same for the blond girl who's writing angrily. The mousy girl with glasses was taken back by the sign but didn't run for her life. And the chestnut girl and dark haired boy are only smiling at her.

'_Not good_' she thought with a frown, she need to change that.

"one sec." She demands before going to the door.

She spots some random guy that pass by and calls him.

"Ye…yeah, Kuga-san… what can I do for…?"

He doesn't have time to finish his question that she gives him her special Kuga death glare. And within seconds, he was running for his life while crying that he's sorry for whatever he does or will do.

'_Death glare ok.' _She mentally checks before turning her glare to the council members. Not the reaction she expects from them.

'_hum… Natsuki's in trouble…need to practice my glare…'_

"Hey Kuga!! Did you lessen to me?!"

"Listen, Haruka-chan. It's listen."

"Hey guys, listen. I don't have time for all this shit! Hope I don't need to see you soon."

She was leaving when Haruka grins. Before Natsuki could reach the door, Mikoto was on her with ropes and she was tied to a chair. She blinks a few times, not understanding what happens.

"Hey guys… it's not funny! Let me go!"

she tried to untie her hand but the feral girl was damn good at fixing ropes.

"Stop struggle your little brat!"

"Oi! You pervert! What do you want to do to me?! I'm not into crazy loud girl!!"

"Because you think I want to do _this and that_ to you?! You're a baka! I'll rather do it to Yukino!!"

"Haruka-chan!" the brown short haired girl buried her face in her hands from embarrassment while her friends look at her with curious and amused eyes.

"Just be this Bubuzuke's woman!"

A silence, a long and awkward silence that finally Natsuki interrupt.

"don't understand"

"Let me explain to you Kuga-san."

"Who are you?"

"Reito, the vice president of the student council. So, we wanted to propose to you to become our kaichou's girlfriend."

"No."

"Ara, I think Kuga-san needs more…"

"No. don't have time to kill, don't wanna, don't need anything. No."

"Ara, so maybe Kuga-san will have time, need and will to listen and accept while she'll stay for detention and cleaning duties." Shizuru says nonchalantly but with a creepy glint in her eyes that didn't go unnoticed to her friends.

"What?! You can't do this!!"

"I can and I will. Did Kuga-san already forget that she had skipped two classes this morning and in some minute, she will skip another one."

"It wasn't even my fault!!"

"Ara, so it's very regretful but it's the rule, isn't it Haruka-san?

"As you said, Bubuzuke!"

'_Her smile's creepy. They're all scary. Need to escape and fast!'_

"Ok, we can talk. Can you untied me? Please."

And she uses her second weapon, her very cute lost puppy face. For unknown reason to her, this face make her parents squeal and always forgive her. So she tried it.

Shizuru have to restrain herself to shout "cute" out loud while a glance at her best friend tells her that he has the same problem.

Haruka orders Mikoto to free the prisoner. After some stretching, the girl walks to the open window. Some minutes of silence pass before the girl turns towards the council's members and grins. Suddenly, she runs towards the door, but before Mikoto can catch her, she spins on herself and sprints to the window. She takes her impulse and jumps across it. Shocked, the students gathers themselves at the window to see her fall from the third floor but she didn't fall. At everyone surprise, she lends on one of the nearest tree branch. Within second she was going down the tree and running.

"Did she just do what I think she did?"

"Yes Haruka, she just did it."

Mikoto was ready to chase after her when Reito catches her.

"my, my, I think Mikoto, it will be better if you take the door."

"Awesome! I didn't know that someone other than Mikoto can do it! Hey Bubuzuke, don't let her go! I like her, she has guts!!" shouts Hakura with enthusiast.

Meanwhile the blue haired girl runs as fast as she can. There no chance that she will go back to class where they can found her so easily today. So she chooses to skip her afternoon classes and left school. She can found a way to escape them tomorrow.

She was leaving when she spots a redhead who tried to followed someone or something without being see. A mischievous grin dances at the corner of her lips. Silently, she jogs to the girl.

"Are you skipping class Yuuki!" Natsuki purrs in the girl's ear.

"What… what the heck?!!" The redhead yells clenching her chest to calm her racing heart. "Kuga!"

"Yep! What are you doing Nao?"

"Not your business."

"Hey! Trying to stalks your secret crush again?"

"She's not my secret crush!" The girl hisses before putting her hand forcefully over her mouth.

"Sure, sure, cousin of mine."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?! Didn't you have class?"

"No. There are crazy people after me."

"Already? Way to go lucky dog!"

"It's nothing like that. Hey, since your crush is not here anymore, wants to grab something to eat?"

"You'll pay?"

Natsuki grumbles but nod. She didn't want to argue with the stubborn girl, she's too hungry, maybe after some mayo sandwiches.

"Ne Natsuki, did you heard Gramps' announcement?"

"About what?"

"Love life, cousin of mine… Our love life…"

--------------

to be continued


	4. Chapter 4

A shorter chapter but hope you'll like it.

Chap 4.

She was the most unlucky girl in the whole world. She just knows it. After a long and tired night of discussion with her grand father, she had forgot about the council that chased after her. With only one hour of restless sleep and a boring day behind her, she was walking with the help of her redhead cousin Yuuki Nao who gives her direction to her last class when she was spot by the "blondy loud mouth". Given to her instinct, she begins to sprint as fast as she can but at every corner, there were students in white uniforms who chase her. Finally, she enters the sports hall. Without thinking she races to the materiel room and goes in it to hide but one more time, chance wasn't with her when her foot hit something on the floor. She stumbles and fall hard face first. Cursing and nursing a bleeding nose, she tried to stand up and it's at that moment she notices the long chestnut haired girl that watches her with surprise.

"Ara, I didn't now Kuga-san was so eager to have detention with me that she comes to look after me here."

"Am…am not!" she shouts back, a hand clenching her nose.

"don't close the door!"

"Oups…"

The kaichou sighs after the door click close because there was only one way to open it and it's from the outside. Natsuki has surely kick the security when she barged in.

"Ne, tell me that there is some other way to open this."

"Ara, are you afraid to be here alone with me?"

"What?! What are you doing here anyway?"

"After PE class duties."

Natsuki takes a better look at the light haired girl. She wore the PE white shirt and black bloomer that let the dark haired girl have a good look of pale longs legs and quite full chest. And her bleeding nose bleeds some more while she stares.

"Ara, see something you like?"

And here was the first blush that the brunette witness on the glasses girl.

"Cute…" the president muttered.

Well who would believed that the ever so calm and untouchable kaichou of Fuuka has a weakness for cuteness.

Natsuki groans and sits down on some mattress trying to stop the blood. She was tired, really and all this hunting is making her feel more exhausted. She blinks and raises a curious look when a violet handkerchief appears before her eyes.

"Thanks but blood will stain it."

"it's only a handkerchief. It's better than you bleeding to faint."

"Thanks."

Natsuki takes the tissue and wipe the blood, pressing her nose to stop it.

"say, why did you guys try to catch me?" she asks after some minute of silence.

"Well, like Reito-san and Haruka-chan said, I need a girlfriend."

"Why?"

Shizuru watches Natsuki glances at her curiously. Maybe if she's honest with the girl, Natsuki will help.

"My parents decided to get me married. I don't know who my fiancé is but I don't want to meet him. Reito says it's the perfect plan to call off the engagement."

"Why didn't you ask one of your friend?"

"My parents know them too well. Yukino and Haruka are like a long married couple, Mikoto is so innocent that she can't lie and Reito…" The light haired girl sighs sadly.

"But why me?"

"Ara, because Kuga-san had stole my first kiss of course." The brunette teases with an innocent smile plaster on her lips.

"I…I…" the blunette stammered with her whole face becoming as red as some reap tomato as she recalls their first encounter behind the green house

Shizuru smiles broadly. Teasing the poor girl would become very addictive.

As time pass, the blush fade progressively. A serious look takes over the flush expression. Sometimes, she glances at the president and shakes her head.

"Is something the matter, Kuga-san?"

"If I accept, will you help me back?"

"Help you? How?"

"I need a fiancée too, a soon-to-be wife. It's not a real engagement, more like a long and false relationship."

"so we can pretend to be each other fiancée in front of our family?" she asks, wanting no doubt about the meaning of the girl's answer.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

"My grand father wanted me to be engaged before the end of the year. If I'm not, something terrible will happen."

"So did it means we're engaged now?"

"I guess."

"So Kuga-san will give me a ring and a passionate engagement first kiss?" the kaichou asks seductively with a wink.

"Sto…stop it!" a stutter and a new body blush.

"Ara? So Kuga-san doesn't want to buy me a ring to complete the deal? I can't even have a kiss to prove to my parents that I'm in a relationship?" crimsons eyes become teary and the girl buried her face in her hands, sobbing.

"hey, hey, no! don't cry please…" Natsuki panics frankly. "I didn't mean it like that. I promise. I'll buy you a ring with ruby to match your beautiful eyes. I'll kiss you every time we need to prove it to your parents if that make you happy and smile."

'_Ara, such a sweet girl.' _Shizuru smiles inside while wiping her tears outside. She was a devil in an angel's body.

Some time later, the dark haired girl glances at her wristwatch. It was nearly six. Her last class will finish in some minute.

"Ara, I hope someone will found us soon. Does Kuga-san have a cell phone?"

"Huh?! Oh crap! I forget it!" she searches in her bag and found her iphone. She types some number and wait.

"Yeah Pupp where are you?! I'm hungry!"

"Shut up Nao! I'm in the sport hall's materiel room. Come to open the door."

"You have some explanations…"

"okay, okay, now come open this fucking door and we would talk later."

She sighs when her cousin agreed while complaining.

"Who's it Kuga-san?"

"My cousin, Nao. And before I forget, it's Natsuki."

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Natsuki. Kuga-san reminds me of my parents."

"Well, my dear fiancée, you must call me Shizuru."

"Ba…baka!"

'_I think I'm addict to this blush.'_

------------------------

To be continued...

AN : Here the 4th chapter. I didn't think i cold post it this soon but well it's shorter.

I read and love all the reviews, thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

First, i want to apologize for the late update. i had my first block with this fic.

I'm not sastified with this chapter but if i wait more, this chap will never be update so hope you will enjoy it.

Chap 5.

A long and dark hallway, exactly the atmosphere of some creepy horror movie that everyone knows the end. A woman with a long dark blue coat that hide her figure was walking down the corridor to a large wooden door that will cringe when opened. She stopped and knocked. A male and rough voice answered her, authorizing her to come inside. She entered the room and went directly to the large desk near the windows. A man with dark grey haired looked up while she bowed deeply.

"So… what's the so important news?"

"It's about oujou-sama. She's engaged."

"Really?"

"Rumours told she's having an affair with a woman."

"How long?"

"Three days."

"Interesting. I'm willing to know how she will get out of this mess she creates. Find me everything about the girl who…"

"I did it as soon as I learn about this."

The woman said while given some files to the old man. He takes the folder and his eyes went wide.

"She didn't know who her new fiancée is, did she?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, really good. It would be a very interesting engagement."

His crazy laughs echoed through the room. The woman can see him enjoying himself while laughing like some dement old man… well technically; he's a creepy old man, but a so predicable old man. She takes a bottle of water and pours some in a glass, waiting for the incoming movement. And here, he chocks and coughs harshly. She gives him the glass in silence, knowing him well.

"Oh thank you." He smiles happily when he stopped coughing and put down the glass.

"Tell me, why can they laugh that creepy and crazy laughs without chocking in movies and I can't do that?" he asked the woman before pouting like some kids.

"I don't know sir. Maybe it will be wise to don't try to copy them."

"Mou, I really want to try to put some angst and tension here for when they will come to me and tell me about the engagement. I need to watch more horror movies. What do you brings me this time?"

"I heard about this, it's called: Ring." She answers calmly, putting a DVD box on the desk.

"Are you crazy?! Did you want me to have a heartbreak?" the old man screams hidden himself behind his desk chair. "This movie is too frightened. Oh I know exactly what movie will be perfect. Do you want to watch it with me?"

"I'm sorry sir, I can't."

He pouts and dismisses her. Before she leaves, she takes a last look at the man and witnesses him laughing at Ice Age.

---

"_Did you hear about this?"_

"_Did she really get a girlfriend?"_

"_I thought she's straight."_

One week after the encounter in the gym room, every student at school was speaking about the new relationship between the president and the ice nerd. Some fan girl became berserk and tried to corner the blue haired girl but unfortunately for them, since then, the girl hang out with the council members and Shizuru spend all her time with her.

Like usual the blue haired gild didn't care about rumours, and even if Nao was one of the so annoying people that wanted answers, she didn't paid it much mind. And to prove this, when gossips became more and more exaggerate, Natsuki was snoring lightly behind her book, sometimes mumbling about mayo and puppy. She has completely occulted the loud blond shouts nearby. Reito and Shizuru glanced at her, smiling. How she can sleep during one of the council meeting with Haruka's noises next to her is really amazing.

Suddenly the loud yells stop. The blue haired frowns, the yells appear to have the same effects on her as lullabies have on babies.

"What the… WAKE UP!!! Your Delinquent!!!"

"hummm… five more ….mmmm"

"WASH UP!!!"

The blond council member shouted while grabbing the green eyed girl collar and shake her. The blue haired girl finally opened her eyes and focused on the blond furious girl.

"St…stop shaking…"

"How can you …" Haruka groaned dangerously, anger flaming in her eyes.

"I'm…I'm going to…throw up…"

Instantly, all shaking stop and the blond released the girl. Natsuki sat down on her chair and rubbed her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked between yawns.

"You!! Delinquent! What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Waiting for the end of the meeting because you said I'm walking Shizuru to the dorm."

"Ara, indeed, it's what you said Haruka-chan." Shizuru confirmed with a smile. Actually, she found the scene really amusing and entertaining. This Kuga girl sure was someone special that she didn't fully understand, one moment she was the perfect image of some random nerd and the next instant, she could froze all her fangirls with a death glare.

"But you don't need to take a tap!"

"Nap, Haruka-chan."

"It's what I said Yukino!"

And here the loud shouts echoed again in the room and Natsuki's eyes slowly closed. Shizuru smiled. Even if this was entertaining, she decided that the best it's to end the meeting and let everyone to go home.

Some apartment building away from the dormitory of Fuuka academy, late in the evening, a girl with a bag full of books fumbles with her keys before a standard house. Suddenly, the door burst open and two large arms wrap themselves around her.

"Na-chan! You're so late! Daddy was so worried!"

"Let…let me go!" the young girl stuttered while blushing.

"Na-chan! Why are you so cold?" whine the man with blond hair.

"I'm not. You're just so childish. Now let go, my bag is very heavy."

"I help! I help! Where do you found all of this?"

"Some shops in town."

"Why didn't you ask me to go with you? I wanted to go!"

"Stop whining! How can I have a father who acts like some spoiled kid?"

"I'm not."

And here, he pouted. She sighs heavily but soon smiles at him.

"Ok, ok, you're not a spoiled kid. So stop moping around. Where is mom?"

"She's taking a shower. Ne, ne, how was school today? It's your first month, do you make friends? How are the teachers? My baby's growing up so fast."

"Darling, stop crying and be so emotive." A woman with long dark blue hair and glasses said after coming from the stairs. She looks exactly like the girl.

"Hi mom."

"Hi honey." She smiles tenderly at her daughter. "I'm her mother, if one of us must be all emotive, it's me."

"She's my little girl."

"Hai, hai darling. I think the water is boiling."

The man ran to the kitchen to look after his cooking. With the man run off, the smile of Natsuki's mother changed into a concern look.

"Natsuki… is everything alright at school?"

"Yeah. No problems mom. Why are you so worried?"

"I found this in the mail box when I check letters." She answered before giving one to the girl.

"Did dad know about that?" she asked after reading it.

"No. I didn't want him to become berserk. You know he loves you."

"I know mom. Don't worry. It's probably some bad jokes. Now I'm going to put my books in my room."

Her mother kissed her and went to the kitchen to help her father. Natsuki crushed the letter in her fist. Tomorrow, she will investigate about the message.

---

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

sorry for the late update but I was working on my second story.

well now that i'm in vacation, here the following chapter. hope you will like it.

chap 6.

_It was a dark room, she was scared. How couldn't she not be afraid? She was only a five years old little girl who didn't understand why people were looking after her. The men that kidnap her were scary and brutal. They scream at her, slap and hit her many times although she didn't do anything to make them angry at her. She didn't even dare to cry loudly, only her tears were falling down her red cheeks. But when they seems to lose patience and two of them was advancing to her with creepy screams and threats, she yelled out loud, panicking._

_At that moment, the door burst open and an enraged figure appeared. She blinked her eyes many times before her eyes was accustomed to the bright light and she could see him; a tall blond man who have a murderous aura around him. The men were loud, yelling, menacing, but her shout was loud and clear, more piercing than every others sounds._

"_Daddy!!!"_

**

The girl opened her eyes abruptly. Cold sweats were slipping down her forehead and spine. Slowly, her mind started again and like a mantra, she repeated to herself a little sentence, to make it become reality: it's just a dream, it's just a dream.

She got off from her bed and went to the bathroom. She splashed some water on her head and face to forget her bad dreams before going back to her room. On the desk, the letter her mother found and gave her the last night.

It was five in the morning, too early to go to school and to late to go out and have some fun. She slipped in some loose pants and tee shirt, took her I-pod and left the house. She ran slowly but as her mind kept on replaying her dream, she ran more and more faster and she came back to her house only when she was exhausted. She peeked at her alarm clock. 7:10. She need to dress to go to class.

She didn't want to involve her father anymore so the only solution now was to found the author of the letter as soon as possible.

The blue haired girl wasn't happy and every poor soul that crosses her path can testify that. When she caught her redhead cousin, she forcefully dragged her behind her. Nao was struggling to free herself but when she saw her cousin glare, she knew something important was up so she followed her. When they reached the roof, Natsuki tossed a paper ball to her. Nao unfolded it and read out loud.

"Natsuki Kuga, stay away from my beloved Shizuru-Onee-sama if you know what is good for you. An accident will be so regretful."

"Mom found it yesterday when she takes mails."

Now, Nao understood the girl's behaviour. Someone had found out where she lived and could threaten her family. She was too young to understand years ago when her cousin was threatened by this kind of letters but now, she knew all the implication of something like that.

"Did your father know about all of this?"

"No, not yet. But if something like that happened again, he will found out. And you know how he tended to be…"

"You want me to look for this guy?"

"Yeah. If you don't found anything, then I will react at this. I don't think it's serious, it's probably one crazy stalker of Shizuru."

"Hey! Speaking about Fujino, did you plan to introduce her to the family?"

"Not yet, but I sort of hint that I have a girlfriend to mom."

Nao smirked. She can already see the look of pure horror on Natsuki's father face when he would understand that his little girl has a girlfriend. Her aunt Saeko was cool, but her uncle Shiro was a special man, a scary and as the same time a childish man. It's always better to be in his good side.

"And what about you?"

"Hum? What are you talking about?"

"Did your girlfriend told her parents about you?"

"Yeah…" Natsuki sighed loudly.

"What?"

"I… They want to meet me before allowing Shizuru to be with me. What should I do, Nao?"

"And you ask me, your dear cousin, who didn't even know the last name of her one day girlfriends?

"Yeah! I'm kind of desperate."

The red haired girl watched her cousin cautiously. The blue haired girl was dead serious.

Meanwhile Shizuru was in the council room with her followings friends.

"Are you sure Shizuru that Natsuki-san is ready to meet your parents?" Reito asked with concern.

"No, but it's the only way to prove that my engagement with Natsuki is real."

"She's so dead! Your father will kill her!"

"Haruka-chan, we're here to help them."

"When did they want to meet her?"

"Next week. Just after the festival."

"Ok, we need to found Natsuki and brief her about this meeting!! Mikoto!"

"Hai!"

"Go and found this Kuga girl and brings her back her here!!"

"Ara, what are you planning to do Haruka-san?"

"Time for the intensive training!!!"

---

To be continued...

Please review to tell what you think about this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Tada!! I'm back! Hope you will enjoy this chapter!

-

Chap. 7

-

"I'm going to kill her!!!"

The loud yell echoed through the entire academy. At her desk, Haruka raises her head from her paper and frown. Next to her, Yukino sends her a worried look. The blond girl seems to have awakened a long time sleeping monster that now wanted only one thing, her head.

"Haruka-chan? Did you think…?"

"Don't worry Yukino, everything is alright."

"If you say so…" Yukino sighs not really convince by her friend.

Somewhere else in the academy, strange noises stop some students in front of the restroom.

"Faster! Hummm…what the…! I told you to go faster not to go inside!" Deeps but feminine moans stun everyone.

"Ara. Did Natsuki already forget? It's her that wanted me to do something so embarrassing." A Kyoto bend answers her.

And some students faint due to nosebleed after visualising some hidden fantasies about the Kyoto beauties.

But was it really what happened in the bathroom?

In the restroom, there is one Natsuki and one Shizuru; the two in a box, the blue haired girl on the toilet and Shizuru's back facing her. Natsuki was totally red from embarrassment. All she can think about was how to make the blond girl pay for that.

"Don't laughs!"

"Ara? I'm not laughing."

"I can see your shoulders shudder." The dark haired girl spats with anger while putting up her panties with one hand."

"I can assure you I'm not laughing."

"So stop giggling!!"

The younger girl shouts, hitting her hand on the wall on her right. Suddenly, Shizuru left hand was yanked behind her. She turns around, trying to stop her fall.

"a-ra…"

Eyes to eyes, mouths only a few centimetres apart from each other, both were to stun to move until Shizuru hears Natsuki's whisper.

"Blush…cute…"

When she realises what she murmurs, Natsuki becomes as red as some ripped tomatoes and screams as loud as possible a single "Aaaaaaaahh!!!" and she runs away, tugging a flushed president behind her.

"I'm going to kill her, hitting her until she faints and I'm going to bury her alive in some desert!!" she mumbles angrily while going to the council room.

All of it was Haruka's fault! If she didn't come with this stupid idea several hours ago…

***

_Natsuki was hungry and more than everything angry, very pissed off. Can you imagine? She was wandering around when the scary cat like girl pounced on her and tied her. She carried the dark blue haired girl all the way to the council room._

_Now, Natsuki was tied to a chair and around her, all the council member were there. She was growling at them but the blond haired girl was shouting her plan for the meeting and didn't hear her. Finally, she was released but before she can go away, Haruka handcuffed her right hand._

"_What the…!!!"_

"_Ara…what are you doing with this Haruka-chan?"_

"_Didn't you learn to me Bubuzuke?"_

"_It's listen Haruka. Anyway, where in your plan did you explain the use of this? And where did you found it?" Yukino asked curiously while eying the metal object._

"_On some stupid girl. She told that it was for her boyfriend. Well, now listen to me, I won't repeat myself again! In one week, the delinquent will meet with the bubuzuke's parents. They will question her about them; they need to learn about each other. So…"_

"_So…?"_

_And the blond girl grinned widely while handcuffing Shizuru's left hand._

"_Ara?"_

"_So for the next week, they will stay together 24/24."_

"_You're kidding!!"_

"_No! You'll be excuse and stay together to prepare the festival."_

"_Ara, I think Haruka-san overdo it…"_

"_Did you want to cancel your engagement with some lazy guy that can't get himself a girl?"_

"_Okay, but we don't need this!!"_

"_Really? So tell me you delinquent, how come you avoid us since last meeting two days ago?"_

"_Haruka did have a point."_

_The dark haired girl could not deny it, she purposely avoided them._

"_Wait! How can I go home with that?"_

"_That? Are you talking about the handcuff or you girlfriend?" Haruka asked._

"_Both!"_

"_Ara? Ikezu! Natsuki didn't even call me by my name!"_

_After nearly one hour of discussion, more like some yelling session, between the blond council member and the emerald eyed girl, it was settled that Natsuki will stay with her girlfriend at her dormitory room until Haruka will free them._

_***_

"You!! I'm going to kill you!!!" Natsuki shouts angrily at the blond council member while the others stay as far as possible, even Mikoto tries to hide herself behind Reito. Haruka was taken aback by the blue haired girl. Never would she imagine that the young nerd could have a so impressive murdered aura.

"Take that off!!!"

"Well…"

"I'm not in the mood to play with you!"

"Na-natsuki-san…"

Yukino was cut short when a death glare pierces throw her. How did they manage to stay immune to this glare the first time that the young student shows it to them? Now, even with the glasses that conceal the girl's eyes, they can perceive the scary spark of fury in the usually dull eyes.

"Listen Kuga…" Haruka gulps when the fiery gaze was directed at her. "We can negotiate…"

"No!"

"I…I don't bring the keys with me."

"What?!!"

"Ara…And where do you have them?"

"At my house. I'll call someone and order him to bring it here. What do you think about that? This evening, after class, meeting at Shizuru's dorm room?"

After the blue haired girl consents to wait until the evening and left with the kaichou, the four students in the council room finally let out a relief sigh.

"Anuie, Natsuki was scary!" Mikoto whined.

"I know Mikoto. Ne Haruka-chan, you better calls someone to bring you the handcuff's keys."

"Haruka-chan…? You do have the keys, right?" Yukino asks nervously when the blond executive director didn't answers Reito.

"Well… No."

"What?!!" Her three friends shout at the same time.

"We're dead! She's going to kill us!" Unusually, Reito lost his calm behaviour and begins to pace.

"No! Haruka is dead!"

"Hey! We're in the same boat Mikoto!"

"Where are the keys and why did you lie to her?" Yukino asks with panic.

"Don't worry! I have the solution at that!" the blond girl answers, her phone in her hand ready to be use.

Three hours later, in the student council president's room, Natsuki was taking a nap in the bed, and so was Shizuru. Well, the honey haired girl was trying to take a nap since Natsuki wasn't the most peaceful sleeper. She seems to have some agitate dreams because she didn't stop turning and kicking around since she fell asleep. Shizuru is currently having a hard time, trying to dodge and stop the girl. Suddenly, she was yanked away when Natsuki turns over and fall of the bed, shaking the nightstand and landing hard on the floor, Shizuru on top of her.

"Ouch!"

"Natsuki?"

Shizuru leans over and notices Natsuki's bleeding hand and the cause of it, a photo frame. The glasses was broken and has slash Natsuki's hand pretty badly. The blue haired girl takes the frame and frown. She glances at the light haired girl with curiosity.

"Hey, isn't it…?"

Suddenly, she was interrupt by knocks at the door.

--

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

--

***Natsuki's POV***

Today is a crazy day. I only wanted to have a normal day. Go to school, sleep in class, have lunch and go home. But no, that was too much for this crazy loud blond! Kami, what did I do wrong to have something this bad happened to me. Yes, I'm not always a good and nice girl but did I deserve this?

All happened when the blond Haruka sent the cat like girl after me this morning and after that she handcuffed me!! With Fujino!! I hate this council! Why did I accept to help them? Oh yeah because I need a fiancé too! Dammed Gramps!

Well, to be cuff to Fujino wouldn't be a too serious problem if she weren't the famous kaichou. First difficulty was to visit three classes that were preparing the festival without letting anyone discovered the handcuffs. It was a living hell!! I gave up counting the number of glares I received today only because Fujino was clinging at my arm so we could hide the cuffs.

And why did she have to assist to the preparation of a tea ceremony? My legs were killing me! How can they stay still this long in this seiza position?

And then after this torture, I had to follow the president to visit the horrible "Oh Romeo" class. Yeah I decided to call them that since they chose to play "Romeo and Juliet" at the festival and we arrived just when some student was screaming that. How someone with a normal brain could choose this girl to be Juliet?!

Then the last class that Fujino wanted to look at was preparing a maid café shop. God, I didn't see so much short maid costumes since the time Nao had taken me to some shop where one of her ex-girlfriend was working at. Creepy experience. If someone can wear this, they can do anything! I could remember the look they gave me, it's the sort of look that said: "I'm hungry and you're the main meal." I think I broke my record this day when I ran away.

But today, it seemed that the main snack was Fujino. Oh god, she didn't look like to understand that! She was the prey and however she unconsciously chatted with them!! And they attacked. What could I do other than save her? Hey! I was attached to her by this damned handcuffs. I knew I'd regret it when I did it but I did it anyway. I ran away, Fujino in my arms, bridal style. I dashed thought all the school with her and the fan-girls behind, screaming for their kaichou to wear one of the costumes. Weird and scary if you asked me.

After that the lunch was the only moment of the day that I could call "almost normal". Well you can't exactly call normal a lunch where everyone were watching your every movement and you can only eat with one hand, the other hidden under the table.

And then my ultimate disgraceful moment in my entire life! I hate them!! I couldn't think of the toilet incident without turning into a full body blush. Why did I have to drink so much?!

***Shizuru's POV***

Ara. Natsuki was a big help today. If she didn't agree with me and went to visit the club, the schedule would have been delayed. She had many good suggestions for the preparation and management of the class to improve the work. If she should work with the student council, it would be great. And to think that she had save me from the maids, I knew that she could run but I didn't know the she was so strong. She picked me up so easily and outrun our prosecutors.

I'm glad she was with me today. But these handcuffs were so embarrassing. Haruka need to take this off as soon as possible.

When we arrived at my dormitory room, it was quite awkward. What to do now? Well I did suggest some activities but she refused all. Not reading because she had already read all my books, not leaving my room because of my fan-girls outside, not doing homework since I didn't have and she'd already finish hers. What could I do with a classmate who I didn't know so well? I tried to start a conversation but her monosyllabic answers didn't help at all. And then she yawned and suggested to take a nap.

"Oh come on Shizuru! I did all this crazy things with you today. I only want a nap before your friend free us."

These were her exact words. With this demand, she added some pleading puppy eyes.

So I agreed with her and we were laying in the bed. I tried to sleep but she was being restless since she lay down. Did she have a nightmare? Why did I care so much?

I think I start to like her and consider her as a friend.

It's impossible in the end to sleep with her like that. Maybe I could awake her and try to help her with her restless dreams.

What… what happened?! Oh kami, why am I on top of her? Ara, she fell of the bed.

Ouch? Why ouch? What is it ouch? Oh my god! She's bleeding! And it's a bad cut.

Ara, the photo… don't ask, please, I can't talk about it now…

'Knock, knock, knock!'

The door! Oh no, no, no! Not Haruka and the others please…

"We'll talk about it later."

Yes! Thank you Natsuki! How thoughtful of her to hide the frame under the bed for me.

"Thank you."

"Go open the door and after, I'm going to wash the slash."

"Hai! I'm sorry…"

"It's nothing."

***End POV ***

Shizuru takes the time to inspect Natsuki hand and only when she's sure there is no glass in the cut, does she bandage it with a tissue. After that she hurries to the door to open it, Natsuki behind her.

At the door were the four other council members. Nervously they enter the room.

"What take you so long?" Haruka asks with a frown.

"Blood! Oh my god, Natsuki was killing Kaichou!!" Mikoto yells pointing her shinai at the blue haired girl.

"Oh dear. Natsuki, what happened?" Yukino asks with concern.

"Don't tell me you can't maid and try to cut her arm to feel yourself Bubuzuke!"

"Haruka-chan! It's wait and free!!"

"It's what I say Yukino!"

"No you said maid and…and feel!!" Yukino spats nervously.

"My, my, I don't think Shizuru should do something like that even if it's a desperate situation."

"Hey! Stop speaking nonsense all of you!!" Natsuki shouts angrily. "No, I'm not killing her and no she didn't try to slash me!"

"So, what happened Natsuki-san?"

"I cut myself when I fell on broken glasses."

"Ara, I think that now, I need to tend to Natsuki's cut."

The two students disappear in the bathroom while Shizuru's friends take place in the room.

"Ne Haruka-chan, what will you do?" Reito whispers. "Natsuki-chan seems to be grumpy."

"Don't worry, I have a plan B."

"What was the plan A?"

"To lure them to some bunker and lock them…"

"My, my, what a crazy plan Haruka-chan. Did I tell you that I didn't plan to died before my wedding?

"Are you planning to mending in the near future?"

"She means wedding." Yukino translates for Reito.

"Not yet…"

"So there no problem."

"Anyway. Did you have the keys?"

"Nope!"

"WHAT?!!" The loud roar came from the bathroom where stands a very furious blue haired girl still attached to an annoyed honey haired kaichou.

--

To be continued...

A/n : Hi everyone! Thank you for the reviews. i'm really happy that you like the last chapter.

I'm working on the next chap, hope i can post it soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Hourra! hourra! chapter 9 update! hope i'll have plenty of reviews!!

Haruka'll be a little more ooc, but i guess they all are! it's an AU story so it's Ok, isn't it?

**--**

_"Anyway. Did you have the keys?"_

_"Nope!"_

_"WHAT?!!" The loud roar came from the bathroom where stands a very furious blue haired girl still attached to an annoyed honey haired kaichou._

--

Chap. 9

--

Silence engulfed the room. Slowly, Mikoto, Reito and Yukino were getting as far as possible of the blond council member to escape any eventual wounds.

"Did you have the keys?" Natsuki asked the question slowly, trying to contain her anger.

"Well…you see…"

"Now!"

"No!" Haruka shouts panicky at the dark haired girl's bark.

"You're dead!!"

Natsuki pounced on the girl to end her life when her right arm was yanked back. She turned around to see her other half staying on the same spot.

"Ara, It's not nice of Natsuki to pounce on another girl when her fiancée is right beside her."

"You…You…" Natsuki could only stutter at the crimson eyed girl.

"Ara? Yes me? I think you should let Haruka explain herself before any drastic action."

"I'm going to let her scream her last wish before her death."

"Ara, Natsuki's growl is like one of a cute puppy." Shizuru smiled mischievously at the full blush that colour her fiancée's cheeks. "I think Haruka, that will be great of you to explain to us why you didn't have the keys. NOW!"

'_Oh shit! Bubuzuke is pissed off. It's not good. Not good at all!'_ Haruka thought nervously while trying to sort out her explication.

"Well you see, this handcuffs weren't mine to begin with. And so when I confiscate them, I didn't think about the keys."

"What?! What baka will use something like that without keys!!!"

"Hey watch your mouth Kuga!"

"I would if you didn't do something this stupid!"

"Ara I hope that Haruka-san had asked the student for the keys so."

"Of course! It's the first thing I do!"

"Then?"

"Well after I confiscate the handcuffs, she… how can I say it…?

"With words! Just splat it!"

"She said that her boyfriend didn't like it anyway so she had throw it in the river on the way home." Haruka answers in one breath.

"It's final! you're dead!!"

"Wait!! Natsuki-san, I'm sure there is another solution. Harming Haruka-chan will not help your situation, right?" Yukino was trying to save her blond friend under the shocked but admiring eyes of her friends.

"Wrong! It will help me relax and I can concentrate on broken this!"

"Nooo! You can't do that!!!"

Haruka's sudden shout stunned everyone. What was the blond thinking about again?

'_Haruka-chan, please, don't say anything that can anger her more.'_ Yukino pleaded silently while her eyes were trying to convey her message to her blond friend. _'Shizuru-san was kind to stop Natsuki-san twice already. Don't…'_

"Why?" Natsuki's simple question stop Yukino's inner plea.

The blue haired student dare a dark glare at the blond thought her thick glasses. Haruka gulp. Will she be able to voice her reasons under the furious glare?

"I want an answer NOW!"

"You can't broke the handcuffs because… because…because I need it!"

"Need it? Ara, did Haruka plan to cuffs others peoples together with it?"

"No, I… I wanted… I wanted to use it with Yukino!!"

Silence.

"Ara…how…"

"Naughty?"

"Ara? More like…surprising."

"I didn't know that you two have such intense relationship."

"Reito-san! We didn't! Tell them Haruka-chan!!" Yukino denied furiously with a red blush painted on her full face.

"Yes. We didn't have that level of relationship…yet!"

"Haruka-chan!!!"

"wah! Talk about a red blush."

"Ara, I agreed with you Natsuki but Natsuki's full blush is quite a sight too."

"Shizuru! Anyway!! I don't care if you wanted to use this! Now I want to be free of it!"

"Don't worry!"

"Stop telling us that!!" the three others council members shout in the same time.

"it's time for the plan B. She'll be here in some comments…"

"Yukino?" Reito asks curiously when the mousy girl didn't correct her friend.

"I'm too tired to correct her."

Reito pats her shoulder with sympathy. How many times did he ask himself how the mousy girl could always follow and correct the blond girl with such energy?

Natsuki's fuming. This girl was playing with her patience and unfortunately, she always was a short-tempered girl. She advanced dangerously towards Haruka when she feels her arm being tug behind her one more time but now, she didn't intent to stop so she turns to Shizuru and picks her up, landing her on her shoulder.

"You can't save her this time. Stop interfering if not I'm going to use you to hit her."

Shock was an understatement to describe the feelings of the council members including the kaichou's.

When Natsuki resume her advance, Yukino was pulled off of her astonished state and she putted herself between the furious glasses student and her friend.

"Please calm down Natsuki-san."

"Get away!!"

"No, I can't. Haruka is my most important person, I can't let you harm her…"

"Oh, Yukino…I love you so much too!" Haruka shouts happily, pouncing on the shorter girl. "Let's go somewhere else so we can express our love for each other for the first time…"

"Haruka-chan!! It's not the time to make jokes!!!"

Suddenly, someone knocks at the door.

"Yes! Plan B is coming!!"

After Haruka's exclamation, Reito hurried to the door and open it. His eyes went wide when he looks at the girl in front of him. She wore a dark lather pant that didn't conceal any curves of her lower body, a red tank top and a leather jacket that match the pant, over one shoulder. She lowers her sunglasses and peer at him.

"You're not the kaichou nor the loud mouth!"

"oh my, how impolite of me. My name's Reito Kanzaki. Nice to meet you…"

"Suzushiro wanted to see me. Is she here?"

"Yes, please come in."

Reito steps aside to let the girl in. when she takes a look at the scenery in front of her, she tried very hard to contain her laughter. Well, somehow, Reito can understand her. Shizuru was on Natsuki's shoulder trying to conceal a blush, Yukino was struggling against Haruka's fierce huge and Mikoto was eating with pure bliss a packet of chocolate that she found in the room.

Finally the girl giggled furiously, clenching her side before trying with pain to breath again.

"Oi Pupp! I didn't know that your relation with kaichou was so…"

"SHUT UP!!! What are you doing here stupid spider?!!"

"Did you know her Kuga?" Haruka asks out loud what Reito and Yukino thought.

"Of course we know each other. At a level that any of you can imagine. We know each other so well that I can draw every curve of her body without watching. We used to take baths together you know." She answers seductively with a final wink and unconsciously, everyone that has a little imagination brings their hand to their noses to prevent some nosebleed.

"Nao!! You stupid spider!! Stop playing with them!!"

"As you wish my Na-stu-ki."

"I'm going to kill you and even your mother will approve this!!" Natsuki shouts with a glare.

"Ok, ok! Gomen, gomen! I promise it's all!!"

"What are you doing here?"

"She's plan B."

"Hi everyone, I'm Yuuki Nao, the secret plan B of Suzushiro! I don't know why I'm here but hope that she'll tell me fast because I've got a date after that."

"You've got a date every night! That can wait! My problem's more urgent!"

"yeah yeah, sure cousin of mine!"

"What?! You're her cousin?" the council members, minus Shizuru, shout at the same time.

"Ara, maybe Natsuki can let me down now."

With a blush, the blue haired girl puts the president down. And it's at the moment that Nao notices the metal object that attaches them together.

"bwah, ah ah ah... what the?! Handcuffs! Oh my Natsuki is growing up so fast! Yesterday you couldn't even tell ecchi things and now you're doing so pervert play with your fiancé…"

Nao's laughter died down when a sharp and shining knife cut through air really, really near her and lodge itself in the wall behind her.

"want to tell something more Yuuki?" Natsuki asks with a murderous aura.

"No…" Nao whispers while shacking her head vehemently.

"Good! Now, Baka, tell me how she can be your plan B!" she glares at Haruka that can't even react to be called baka by the girl. She's too terrified by the glare for that.

"Hum! Well…I heard that Yuuki is a delinquent knows for her ability to open doors without keys, so…"

"Why didn't I think about that?!!" Natsuki growls at the meaning of Haruka's plan sink in. she's the first one to acknowledge her cousin abilities and yet she didn't think about calling her. "And to think it's this baka who thinks about it! I give up, I'm too tired! Nao, just free me from it."

"Ok, but what…"

"Don't let me repeat myself Yuuki!"

"Hai Natsuki-sama!!"

--

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10.

-

The water was running in the bathroom. After being free from the handcuffs Shizuru was taking a shower while Natsuki called her parents and asked Nao to pass by her house the next morning to take some fresh cloths because she had to stay with the kaichou for several days.

"Hey Pupp, what happened to your hand?" Nao asks with concern.

"Just some broken glasses. I fell on it. Not a big deal."

"Want me to look at it?"

"Nah, it's ok."

"Take more care of yourself if you don't want your old man to go berserk."

"I know. And about the other problem?"

"I have some names but don't worry I have someone at your house to prevent another letter like that."

"Ok. Thanks!"

And after that Nao left them to go to her date. Shizuru went out of the bathroom soon after. She lends some pajamas to Natsuki and let the girl go take her shower.

"Ara, Haruka-chan, it was mean of you to do that." She reprimands her friend when the glasses girl disappeared in the other room.

"Oh come on Bubuzuke, it was…"

"Extremely embarrassing. Did you think about how we can change clothes or going to the bathroom before you handcuffs us together?"

"No…gomen. But don't worry, Yukino recalled me about all the inconvenient after I did that and I agreed that isn't the best solution to prevent her from running away."

"I'm pleased to hear that."

'_Well, if you're pleased, I don't need to tell you my plan C for now.'_ The blond girl thought with a smile, patting herself for her smart decision.

When Natsuki came out of the bathroom, the members of the student council choose to leave them. It was an exhausted day for everyone.

After cleaning the mess of glasses, Shizuru was nursing Natsuki's wound when the blue haired girl decided to ask about the photo. Wrong moment! Surprised, Shizuru gripped her friend's hand causing her to curse because of the pain.

"Ara, I'm sorry Natsuki."

"Arg! Nah it's my fault. Mind to explain it?

"I…"

"Why did you need me if you two are an item?"

"We're not. I…I like Reito but he didn't love me like that. This photo of us was just one at the New Year party at my house."

"So it's an unrequited love story. Since when?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in the last year, I noticed that I like him more and more."

"You didn't tell him?"

"No… I was too afraid to be reject so I buried this feeling deep in my heart. But then, my parents decided to get me married so I chose to confess to him. It was the day… when you steal my first kiss." The honey haired president said with a sad smile.

"oh… gomen ne. And you didn't attempt to tell him again?"

"Two days ago. But before I can utter a word, he told me he had fallen in love with someone and asked me to help him."

"Tch! Bakana!"

"Kannina Nasuki. I'm sorry to use you like that."

"I don't mind. I'm using you too. All this engagement comedy is just… we're in the same boat. So we have two choices, to act apart or to work together. Let's team up against our parents' stupid arranged marriage. Moreover I'll help you with your vice-kaichou's problem and when this masquerade will end, he'll understand how great you are and how lucky he is that you love him.

"Thank you."

Shizuru smiled at the girl but inside, she was a mess. This girl was so sweet and kind, she can bring up so many emotions in the red-eyed kaichou that made her alarmed.

Smiling, Natsuki stretches and asks for some pillow and cover. With all that she laid on the floor at the end of the bed. She didn't need anything else to have a good sleep.

Somewhere else, in another room of the dormitory, a quiet mousy secretary of the student council was sleeping deeply. After the meeting in the kaichou's room, she came back, took a fast shower and went to bed. Her roommate wasn't in the bedroom when she had finished with her shower. She heard her yelling that she had an errand to do before going to sleep.

So Yukino was peacefully sleeping when someone entered the room silently. The shadow walked straight to the girl's bed. A genuine smile appeared on the shadow's lips.

"Haruka…chan…"

The mysterious person smiled more at the brunette's dreaming moan.

"Yu-ki-no" Haruka whispered in a husky voice.

The brunette stirred but didn't wake up. So her blond friend took her arms precociously and brings them up to the bed's head. And here, she took the handcuffs and attached both Yukino's wrists and the metal bar of the bed together.

Smiling proudly at her achievement, she blew hot air nears Yukino's ear and neck. The brunette moaned one more time but didn't wake up. With a mischievous smile, Haruka nibbled her ear. The answer was immediate. Yukino's eyes opened wide.

"Wha…what? Haruka-chan? What are you doing?"

"Finally, I was thinking that maybe I'll need something more physical to wake you up."

"Ha…Haruka-chan!! What…! Why did you handcuff me?!"

"Because we need to talk!"

"Talk? With handcuffs?! Talking about what? Please release me."

"No!" The blond girl answered, arms crossed over her chest.

"No? Why no?"

"Because if I take them off, you'll run away from me."

"I…"

"No, no, no! How many times did you avoid me when I wanted to talk to you!"

"I didn't…"

"So last monday, you weren't avoiding me when you dashed out the council room like you had seen a ghost. And two days ago when you had hidden yourself in the chemistry room?! And…"

"Ok, I get it! I…"

"This time you're not leaving until we finish this conception."

"It's conversation…"

"So you're really listening to me this time or did you just correct me by instinct?"

"I… I'm listening…"

"Good… Yukino is a good girl." Haruka grinned widely at Yukino's answer. "Yukino… I already said it but…I'll tell you one more time. I love you."

"Please, Haruka-chan… don't say that." The brunette was pleading, tears in her eyes.

"Why? You rejected me but you didn't give me a reason. I really do lo…"

"No! You're not!"

"I tell you I do!! Or…is it really because of her? Shizuru?"

"Shizuru-san? What are you talking about?"

"I… did you really have a crush on her?"

"What?!!" Yukino couldn't have been more surprised by her friend's question. "I… I didn't. Why did you think that?! Haruka-chan… Shizuru-san is a good friend but there's nothing else."

"Really? So why did you reject me?"

"I… I don't want you to hate me." Yukino answered quietly.

"I can't hate you, never!" Haruka said hastily while wiping her friend's tears.

"You will. I don't know what I'm going to do if our relationship didn't work out. I don't deserve your love…"

"I don't want to hear that! You deserve someone so much better than me but I'm selfish. I want you to be mine and only mine. I want to hug Yukino, to kiss you and to be able to tell you how much I love you every time, everywhere I want. Please, be my girlfriend?"

Yukino was overwhelmed by emotions. Never did she imagine that her friend would say someone like that to her, the plain and timid childhood friend. Haruka leaned on her, theirs lips merely apart. The blond girl stopped and waited. She wanted to let Yukino choose. Tears leaking down from her eyes but with a sweet smile, the brunette initiated the first kiss of a long series...

The night was over before she realized it. She opened her eyes only to close them because of the bright sunlight. A smile appeared on her lips. She had a dream, a sweet dream, a little weird in the beginning but the end was more than perfect. She raised her hand to cover her eyes when something cold made contact with her forehead. With reluctance, she opened an eye to peer at the object. She jumped off the bed when she realizes the cold metal object was in fact the confiscate handcuffs.

"Hum… Nice view Yu-ki-no."

The brown haired girl jumped again when she heard the purr, which came from her bed. Haruka was looking at her, lying lazily on the bed. Her cheeks turned bright red when she noticed that the blond girl only wore her underwear. Then she looked down at herself and indeed, she too, only wore her underwear.

"Yu-ki-no." The blond grinned widely but soon her smile vanished. "Yukino? Hey Yukino! What the…! Hey, Wake up!! Yukino!"

And she ran to an unconscious Yukino who was victim of nosebleed.

***

To be continued...

AN : Tada chapter 10 finished!! i didn't think that story would have so many chapters. happy, happy!!

like this chapter? hate it? i thought about rewriting it... what do you think?

next chapter : encounter with someone's family!


	11. Chapter 11

**Fake? I don't want…**

**By Adreams**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mai-Hime rights nor any other anime.**

**Summary : Shizuru is secretly in love with her best friend but her family gets her engaged to a mysterious man.**

**...  
**

AN : I'm finally able to post this chapter. it's not the best, it's not the longer but it's the only one I can save and back up from my broken computer, so I hope everyone will like it and review.

...

Chap. 11

It was a beautiful day! The sun was shining brightly without a cloud in the horizon. A perfect day! She was humming while going to the council room after her two first hour of class. The preparations for the festival were going smoothly and she was free from the handcuffs. Everything was perf… no, everything wasn't perfect because a little girl who cried in the garden wasn't right, not at all.

Shizuru walked to the blond kid. She was only about four years old and was wearing a cute dark dress. She was sobbing and didn't hear the president. When she finally heard the soft Kyoto bend, the little girl was startled. She raised her teary eyes and looked at the new arrival.

"It's not a place for a cute little girl like you to be. Are you lost?" Shizuru smiled at the child who answered with a nod. "What's your name?"

"Nee-chan said not to speak to strangers." The kid said between sobs.

"Your nee-chan is right but, I'm not a stranger. I'm Shizuru and I'm the kaichou of the school. Did your sister study here?"

A nod from the girl.

"You really won't tell me your name? I can help you find your sister if I know your name and hers."

"Mommy and Daddy call me A-chan…"

"A-chan… and your sister?"

"Nee-chan!"

"Didn't she have another name?"

"Nee-chan is Nee-chan!"

"Ara. Ok, come with me, we're going to the council room and ask for your sister."

The blond girl nodded and followed the older student.

Somewhere else in the campus, the blue haired girl was having a meeting with a black short haired girl. The handsome girl was the queen of Fuuka's gossip girls and one of Natsuki's childhood best friends; Chie Harada."

"So, Nao had some ideas about your mysterious stalker."

"Yeah but she didn't want to tell me now. I want you to help her Chie."

"Tell me Natsuki, since when you and our beloved kaichou are an item."

"Hum? You, Harada Chie, the number one of reporter of Fuuka, you don't know this?"

"I've heard about the rumours and I've seen you two together but I want to know precisely when, who asked who, where it'll go."

"Sorry girl but I'm not going to tell you. Now, go! go! go! I want answers and as soon as possible."

"But Na-stu-ki! I want to know…"

The short dark haired girl whined in protest. However her friend didn't give in. It was enough embarrassing that Nao knew about her encounter with Shizuru and her council, she didn't need Chie to tease her about that too.

Interrupting their conversation, Natsuki's phone rang. She didn't even remember given her number to anyone but here, all the council harassed her with phone calls or text messages. If it wasn't too much trouble for her to change her number, she will just do it but how could she explain that to her parents. Her mom will be more than happy to hear that although her father will be whining before becoming crazy.

"Oh a ring tone that I didn't know? Who's that Na-chan?"

"Shut up! Go find your girlfriend and pester her. I already feel the headache that's coming."

"Oh poor Na-chan. Maybe our lovely kaichou could do something for you."

Death glare level… she can't even rate the glare since it was beyond every other glares she received in the past. So, her survival instinct kicks in and she vanished instantly. The blunette was pleased. If even her friends are afraid of that look, there's no way the council will resist.

Yukino was checking some papers in the council room but as much as she wanted to work, her brain kept sending pictures of Haruka. She can't believe she's lucky enough to have the wonderful blonde in love with her. She remembered to wake up in her room with the blond in her bed with no more than her underwear and bra, then the handcuffs, the confession, the kisses… but it frustrated her to no end that she didn't recall what happened after that. Did she pass out? Why were their clothes on the floor? What did Haruka did to her? Or worst what did she do to her secret crush? She did ask the girl but all she gets were big smiles no, it was more like smirks. Yes, Haruka smirked at her and before she understood what happened, she was kissed and left alone in the room as the blond stepped in the bathroom and ran the shower.

She sighed heavily. What's going to happen to her now? Suddenly, two strong arms embrace her. The scent can't be mistaken, it was Haruka.

"Hey! What are you doing here alone, Honey?"

"Ho… Honey?"

Yukino was shocked. Did her… lover… call her Honey? Lover… she likes that, to be able to call the blonde that was her dream. Never did she think she could do that even in her thoughts.

"Yes Honey. That's what my mom calls my dad and I like the sound of it. You're my Honey. Or do you prefer another endearment terms. Baby? My little angel, my sexy girl?

"I… I…"

"Oh god, you're so cute Yukino!"

Haruka grinned broadly at the blushing girl before pouncing. Her lips found the neck of her girlfriend particularly delicious and she didn't seem to want to let go even when Shizuru opened the door.

"Ara" That's all she could mutter while a deep red brunette tried to prey her blond girlfriend away.

"Shi... Shizuru-san!"

"Yo Fujino! What you're doing here?"

"Ara? It's the council room and I'm the kaichou so here I am. Haruka-chan, did you harass Yukino-chan again? Ikezu!"

"I don't harass her. I'm loving my girlfriend!"

"Girlfriend?"

This time, Shizuru's surprise was genuine. She did know her two friends had a crush on each other but she didn't know they did really date. A sweet smile appeared on her face.

"Congratulations, Haruka-chan, Yukino-chan."

"Thanks, I guess. Hey, who's the brat?"

Yukino didn't even see the little girl before Haruka's question. The little girl was so cute with her blond hair and shy eyes.

"I like to introduce you to A-chan. She was lost in the garden. A-chan, meet my friends Haruka-chan and Yukino-chan. They're going to help us find your sister."

"What was she doing in the garden?"

"She was looking for her sister who seems to study at our academy."

"Do you know her name?"

"Nee-chan."

Haruka frowned. Even she knew that dealing with a four years kid wasn't easy but how would they find the girl's sister with only that.

"Does she have another name?"

"Nee-chan." The kid repeats with more confidence even if she was scared to death.

She was worried about her sister who didn't come home the night before and nobody wanted to tell her where she was. So after her parents take her to the kindergarten, she sneaked out and followed her brunette cousin that studied here as well.

"Could you tell us how your sister looks like?" Yukino asked gently, trying to show the girl she's safe here with them.

"Hum… Nee-chan is pretty! She's funny and gentle. She has long hair. I like her hair!"

"Something else you remember?"

Shizuru asked with a smile. The kid seemed to idolize her sister. Something triggers her curiosity. How the girl's sister?

"Not pretty glasses?"

The blond kid wasn't sure anymore what the three girls wanted to know. Her nee-chan was the most wonderful Nee-chan in the world so how could they don't know her? Looking at Shizuru, she understood that the crimson eyed girl waited for more information. Tears began to appear at the corner of her eyes but before she shed a single one, the door of the council room opened.

"Hey Loud Mouth, what do you want?"

Hearing the low husky feminine voice, the lost kid brings her eyes up and a smile was plastered on her lips.

"Nee-chan!"

The newcomer was stunned to silence while the little blond threw herself at her.

"Alyssa? What are you doing here?"

...

To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

Chap.12

...

« 100 mayo, 101 mayo, 102 mayo… arrrgg, I hate her! »

A furious Natsuki was silently cursing, trying desperately to fall asleep for a few hours before going back to school. Her life was hell since she met Shizuru and her folks. She, Natsuki Kuga, nerd and famous ice princess of Fuuka was now forced to deal with the most annoying and stupid girl in the world. Her name's Haruka Suzushiro. The blue haired girl didn't forgive the blond about the handcuffs affair however she dropped her horrible plan of revenge after speaking with Shizuru this morning. The brunette kaichou saved her friend's life one more time but now, the emerald eyed girl's imagination was driving her crazy and forbidding her to have some rest; all she had in mind were the different tortures she stored for the blond girl. Why? Because even after her stupid idea of handcuffing them together, she had found a more brainless one. Yes they can move, yes they are not linking by some restricting object… No, she slapped herself mentally; they are linking by this thing which Haruka prepared for them.

_Several hours before__…_

"_Hey, it's not my__ taught this time." It was the blonde's loud objection at Shizuru previous statement that Natsuki didn't even heard._

"_Ara? So whose fault is it?"_

"_Well, I didn't know Reito already gave you this." She responded pointing to a silver jewel around the kaichou's wrist. "And I didn't bold stupid man here to give this one to Kuga. And… I didn't turn on the switch. This baka here did it by himself. I didn't even tell him!"_

_Natsuki groaned at the two poor boys that tried to hide behind Reito. __Yuuchi Tate and Masashi Takeda, she will remember them and make them pay._

_Shizuru smiled at Natsuki's childish pout. _

While the brunette was trying to not wake up the others occupants of the room, she didn't see the not so asleep Shizuru who was peering at her. The kaichou was more and more intrigue by the dark haired girl and tend to sneak a quick look at her from time to time. Suddenly the blond head between them turn over and left her arms to throw herself in the blue head's arms. Instinctively, Natsuki hugged her and kissed her forehead, protecting her gently. Never could she believe the link between the two girls if she didn't witness it. One lively and cheerfully little girl vs one irritated and gloomy seventeen student. What's the secret behind this weird family?

**Shizuru's POV**

_As long as I remembered, I was always composed and only few things could surprised me. However now, I __am stunned. It didn't happen a lot but since I met Natsuki Kuga, I was taken aback more and more everyday. I was expecting a long blond haired and blue eyed girl like A-chan but there, in the council room, stand the one and only Natsuki Kuga, my "fiancée". The dark haired girl's eyes changed from annoyed to surprised to loving._

_She scooped the little girl in her arms and hugged her tenderly. Alyssa wrapped her arms around her sister's neck and kissed her loudly on the cheek. _

"_Nee-chan! Whe__re were you? You didn't come home last night."_

"_Gomen, gomen, A-chan. I promise, next time, I'll call you. Ok?"_

"_Hum. Daddy made annoying sounds when you're not here. He cried all the time and he said: my baby's growing too fast. What did he means? You're not bigger than yesterday."_

"_Oh you know dad. He cried for everything and nothing. More importantly, why are you here and how do you come here."_

"_She took me here. She's pretty Nee-chan, like you."_

_The little girl whispered not so discretely and we all heard her clearly_. _I smiled broadly at the little girl antics. She was a cutie just like her sister and I couldn't help to notice the kind and loving behaviour of the blue haired girl while interacting with her sister._

"_Hey Kuga, are you sure the kid's your sister?"_

_In an instant Natsuki's behaviour changed totally. She tensed up and glared at the blond. Something was off, and I'm sure that the bluenette was hiding some secret about the little girl. _

"_I'm Nee-chan's A-chan! Nee-chan is my big big big Nee-chan!" _

_Alyssa protested at Haruka's question with teary eyes. Yukino put one hand on the blonde's arm and with her eyes; she made her understand that she needs to drop the topic._

"_Nee-chan and I are sisters! Mommy said we have the same puppy eyes! See?"_

_The little girl showed her most cute pleading puppy eyes to the council members. _

"_Yes, see?"_

_Natsuki added with a glare to the executive director. She relaxed when the blond nodded at the little girl. _

"_Now A-chan, how did you come to the high school section of the Academy. I'm sure Mom didn't drop you here."_

_Natsuki looked at her sister until the little girl answer her. With puppy eyes, she looked down and whispered something which even her sister couldn't hear._

"_What did you say?"_

_Natsuki asked sternly at Alyssa's mumbled answer. She frowned at the girl and shyly, the blonde cuddled more in her arms._

"_Alyssa?"_

"_I followed Baka-chan."_

"_What? You're not serious! Alyssa!"_

_I don't know who they were talking about but from Natsuki's reaction, it's not someone Alyssa would follow. And who in their right mind would call their child Baka-chan? The blondie girl pout and tears are pouring from her eyes._

"_I wanted to see you!"_

"_If you wanted to see me so call me, ask daddy or mom! Even Nao is more… I can't even found words! Don't ever do that again!"_

"_But…"_

"_No but! It's dangerous! Arika IS dangerous! Now, we're going home!"_

"_Wait Kuga! You can't leave yet!"_

"_Watch me!"_

_My emerald eyed fiancée snapped back at Haruka. I don't know why but I knew something worst will happen soon. And it happened when two male students rushed in the room at Haruka's call and suddenly a loud bip was heard. _

_I know it was my responsibility to ensure that students were safe in the school grounds but right now, I think I can let Natsuki kill them and I will probably help her burry them!_

**Natsuki's POV**

_I can't believe that I'm chained to Shizuru again. How was I supposed to know that this stupid girl was the only heir of the Suzushiro __family? Their specialities were weapons and high technologies. And they let her test their newest inventions on her students. Are they stupids or crazy? Now I'm one of her victims._

_I should__ have known they were up to something when that strange boy caught my wrist with his silver bracelet. After he turned on the switch, he was so scared that he dropped it, shattering it in hundred pieces. After that when I wanted to leave; an electro shock paralysed me during five seconds and I was pulled back to Shizuru by some magnetism phenomenon. Now, the distance between our bracelets can't be more than 1 meter._

_Between all this craziness, my little A-chan seemed so lost. She didn't understand and I can't explain her all this. I can'__t stay home with Shizuru by my arm. My only choice is to call my parents to let them know A-chan will stay with me tonight._

**Alyssa's POV**

_I'm so so so happy! Nee-chan let me sleep with her tonight. Her friend has a big bedroom and a very comfy bed. I don't understand why Nee-chan was so red and why she needs to stay behind the curtain while her so pretty friend is in the shower. But sometimes Nee-chan is so weird… Hum, her friend is weird too. She dried her hair while waiting for Nee-chan__ and me in the same spot. They sure are good friends. But they are so silly…_

_Nee-chan didn't want to go to bed, she was reading but I was a little tired. Shi-chan smiled at me and opened her arms. She was comfy. She has big booby, I can sleep on them. But I can't tell that to Nee-chan, she will be sad. Mommy said she had time for her booby to grow up and I need to say breast not booby. _

_Hope Nee-chan will come to bed soon. Nee-chan… I'm feeling so safe when she hugged me like that…_

To Be continued...

...

A/N ; Thank you for all your review. I'm very glad that after so much time, people still read this story and take time to review.

Happy! Thank you again!


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13.

...

_Cling ! Clack !_

Groggily, the blue haired girl opened an eye to peer around the room, trying to find the source of the weird noises. After several seconds, she remembered Alyssa's visit and the reason of her sleeping in the bed of Shizuru's room. She felt her comrade shifting next to her and it hit her! Alyssa wasn't by her side and the only other occupant of the bed was clinging to her! Oh. God.

Natsuki was as red as a beetroot. She was trying to get out of her roommate grip without waking her when a little blond appeared next to her.

"Nee-chaaaaann" She whined at her sister with pleading eyes.

"What's wrong A-chan?" Natsuki whispered, shushing her sister.

"I'm hungry and Shi-chan doesn't have anything in the fridge."

"A-chan. How many times did I tell to not try to cook by yourself?"

"But I'm hungry! And I wanted to surprise you and Shi-chan."

"Mmmm? Morning A-chan."

Natsuki froze at the president's greeting. What will happen now? But Shizuru didn't seem to mind their situation. Even sleepily, she rose up with grace from the mat, smiling at the little blond.

"Hi Shi-chan! Shi-chan, I'm hungry!"

"Ara? Well, why don't you go watch TV while I go to the bathroom? After that we can have breakfast."

"Yeah! Hurry up Shi-can! Nee-chan too! Hurry! Hurry!"

"How can she be so restless this early? It's not even 6."

"Ara. I think Natsuki need to get up if she didn't want to test our bracelets again."

"I'm going to kill this bakana!" The blue haired girl groaned loudly but leaving the bed as ask.

After getting ready in the bathroom, the two students went to the kitchen. Alyssa followed them and asked excitedly how she could help. Natsuki leaned against the counter and watched their interaction. Shizuru seemed so natural with the little girl.

'_She's really perfect. Intelligent, beautiful, gentle and the more important; she's not fake with Alyssa.' _

The blue haired girl thought with a little smile. Everyone that like her sister wil be more easily tolerate by her.

"What are you doing?" A-chan asked with confused eyes when Shizuru take a cereals box. "What's that?"

"Ara? It's cereal and I'm going to make some tea. Do you want some or do you prefer juice?"

"Can I have something else?"

"What do you want?"

"I want waffles and pancakes with smiling eggs and toast and…"

"Ara? I don't think it's possible…" Shizuru answered her guilty.

"Why? Shi-chan?"

Blue teary eyes were focusing on her and she realized she was in trouble, in big trouble. She couldn't deny anything to this puppy eyes. So with a resigned smile, she accepted to make breakfast.

Natsuki was watching amused as the kaichou moved around the kitchen. First, she searched for her recipes book. Then she tried to findd all the ingredients. Finally she settled the fire and the pan. If it wasn't so ridiculous, Natsuki would have laughed her ass of. She finally discovered one of the great Kaichou's weaknesses. Shizuru Fujino didn't know how to cook breakfast and if her assumptions were right the president couldn't cook anything.

But Natsuki did found it out the most dangerous way possible when the pan was let too long on the fire and finally burn up.

"Ne Nee-chan, why was the pan on fire?" Alyssa asked innocently after the bluenette turned off the flaming pan.

"You are not going near the fire! Never again!" Natsuki groaned menacing at Shizuru.

"But Nee-chan, I'm hungry!"

"I know, I know. Go sit down. I AM making breakfast."

"Yeah! Nee-chan's breakfast! I want Nee-chan special eggs! And I want garlic bread and strawberry pancakes with jam and…"

"Okay, okey, your hungry monster! Listen, we're not at home and Shizuru didn't have all the ingredients so I'm going to make something fast with what I have. Understand?"

"Okay! Shi-chan! Come sit with me. Nee-chan's breakfast is always delicious!"

The president was ashamed. She never was the best cook ever but she did know how to boil water. It's why usually she skipped breakfast in her dorm and went for the cafeteria. In fact she took every meal from the cafeteria when she stayed at the dorm. The only homemade meals she could have were the ones she brought back from home.

Before she could realise it Natsuki deposed plates on the table.

"I used all the things that I can find."

"Ara? I didn't remember having so much to make so appetising meals."

"Great! Great! Nee-chan smiling eggs."

Shizuru smiled at the blond's enthusiasm. Natsuki's breakfast did smell good, everyone have two perfect fried eggs with a ketchup smile and toast, and some pancakes with syrup; the perfect breakfast for A-chan's smile.

"Natsuki, it's really good!" the brunette was impressed by her friend's skills.

"Sorry I couldn't make something more traditional. You didn't have enough stuffs and A-chan loved occidental breakfast."

"It's perfect, really!"

"Told you Nee-chan's breakfast is always delicious."

Meanwhile Nao and Chie were meeting a group of girls from Fuuka Academy; the leaders of the Shizuru Fujino fan club. The president of the fan club was a kohai of the student council kaichou and an obsessive fan, Tomoe Marguerite. The crazy girl would do anything to attract Shizuru's attention and destroy all her rivals. But this time she really didn't know who she had deal with.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

"I can't believe a crazy girl like you is threatening Kuga."

"Ha, I see. You're friend with this bitch! You must tell her to stay away from my precious Shizuru."

"Bitch. Ho my, are you feisty? Watch your mouth little girl. I'm going to give all of you an advice: stay away from Kuga and Kaichou-san if you don't want to have accidents."

"How do you dare to threaten me? I'm Tomoe Marguerite. My parents are the owners of one of the biggest firm in Fuuka."

"I don't care who you are. Hell, I don't care who you think your parents are! Just stay away from Natsuki Kuga and her family if you don't want to lose everything you had. And it's the same for all of you. Trust me when I told you that all your life will be hell. Oh by the way, I'm Yuuki Nao. I'm sure you already heard about me! Let's go Harada. We have some plan to make."

Nao and Chie were amused by the pure look of horror of the fans. The only one who seemed to don't know their identities was Marguerite but her comrades will give her a full summary of the rumours about them. If they want a war with Natsuki, they need to be preparing to battle against all her (powerful) friends.

To Be Continued

...

AN : Here a little update with more Shizuru/Natsuki. Today is July 14th and in France it means Holiday. one day holiday is better than nothing so i thought i can post chap 13 which i just finish.

Hope you will like it. and thank you for all your reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

**Fake? I don't want…**

**By Adreams**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mai-Hime rights nor any other anime.**

**Summary : Shizuru is secretly in love with her best friend but her family gets her engaged to a mysterious man.**

Chap 14

...

_The night before._

It was a dark room with only two candles as the sole source of light. The red haired girl was smiling proudly at herself. It was the perfect place and the perfect atmosphere for their meeting. She called the gang and set the place up in only an hour but everything was like she planned it. She chose a round table like in the legend of Camelot, and soon, the mighty knights will come to her and together they will face the demon of Fuuka!

"What the…!" A loud cry came from her right.

She turned around just in time to see her black short hair comrade tripping and falling face right on the floor. Instantly, she busted out of laughing.

"Grrr… what are you doing Nao!"

"That was so hilarious! If only you could see your face Harada!"

"Who, the hell, turned off the light?" A grumpy voice asked from the doorway.

"If I didn't know better I would think everyone here is as grumpy as the mutt!"

Nao said to the new comers with a smirk.

"It's almost midnight Nao!"

"Okay, okay. Guess I'm the only one who is worry about the princess." She pouted, sitting at the table.

With a sigh the now seven figures sat down and listened to her. Natsuki was their friend and her problems will be their problems.

Harada Chie was already in the confidences so she helped Nao recalling the entire story between Natsuki and her new enemy Marguerite Tomoe. At the name, almost all of them grimaced. The girl was a well-known arrogant brat who thought she could have all she wanted.

"And she really threatened Na-chan?" A busty girl asked.

"Yeah! With a letter! It was so lame and the mutt wouldn't have thought twice about it if this stupid girl didn't slide it in the mail box and aunt Saeko found it."

"Ouch!" They all exclaimed together.

"So we're going to found her and burst her alive and…" A young white haired boy proposed excitedly.

But soon a hard knock on his head stopped his psycho mind. He turned teary eyes to his left where an older girl was sitting.

"Mou Nee-chan! It's hurt!"

"So stop your stupid idea!" the light blue haired girl said dryly while the boy muttered to himself. However, she did catch him calling her meanie and so she pinched his cheek as a punishment.

"No, no, no…What are you thinking Nagi. We're the brilliant and mighty knights of Fuuka, protectors of our princesses and our Land; we'll fight with sophisticated weapons and strategies."

"Here she's in her weird fantasies again!" A dark haired teen girl grunts heavily leaning against a brown haired boy who embraced her gently.

"Shiho! How many times did we tell you to not let her read stories about the Knights of the Round Table before eaten banana? That has a weird effect on her already creepy mind"

"Hey not fair Mai-san! That's not because I went out with her one day in preschool that I'm responsible for her forever!"

"Oh someone stop her ramblings! I'm having a headache." Chie growled while Nao talked proudly and animatedly about her duties as a knight.

"Nao! Sit down and shut up." The order was short and stern.

"Hai Miyu!"

And here the peace was back again. No more rambling, nor fantasies. And six grins appeared. It was so rare to see Nao so obedient and shy around someone. She even blushed. Oh some good materials for future teasing. No, not future!

"Oooohhhh… so Na-O-Chan! Why are you so red? Is it too hot here?" Mai was grinning broadly.

"Or is someone having a huge, huge crush on someone else?" Chie added mischievously.

"Ne, Nao-chan. How come you are so shy now?" Shiho didn't miss the chance to tease her former one day girlfriend.

"My Nee-chan is so popular." Nagi sighs in defeat, concealing his smirk. "Ouch! It's hurt Miyu-Nee-chan!"

The older girl was looking everywhere but at her friends, trying to hide her slight blush.

"Hey! Are we talking about the mutt or not?"

Nao was now shouting while blushing furiously. And the meeting returned to Natsuki's mess. In the end, it was decided that Nao and Chie will meet the stupid girl the next day and frightened her just a little.

...

Present day after breackfast

Alyssa was happy! It was so rare for her sister to walk her to school. Usually Natsuki go to class too early for the little girl to leave with her. So now, she was the happier girl in the world. Her left hand was in her Nee-chan's right one and her right hand was in her Shi-chan's. Bouncing happily, she was oblivious of the stares they received from the students.

After breakfast this morning, Shizuru offered to take her to school and naturally she accepted with joy. But when they realised that her Nee-chan had forgotten to take her books, she went back to the door and suddenly, she was crying out in pain and was pushed back to Shi-chan. With her friend by her side, her pain disappeared.

'_She must like her a lot!__ I didn't feel pain when daddy, mommy or Nee-chan is with me."_

On the way back to the high school section of the Academy, Natsuki was thinking about their new bracelets. There was something weird. She recalled perfectly that in the morning, while Shizuru and then, she, was making breakfast, she did put more than one meter between her and Shizuru's bracelet but nothing happened. However, as soon as she was going back to the room for her books, a wave of electricity was going through her.

"Ne, Shizuru, did you notice that this morning, the bracelets didn't work?"

"Ara, yes. I was going to ask you if you knew why."

"Nope! I guess we need to find Suzushiro. Maybe, she'll be able to free us!"

"I hope so. With the festival coming so soon, we'll have our hand full."

"Hey when did I need to meet your parents?"

"Just after the festival"

"Ah kami, I only have one more week to prepare myself."

To Be Continued...

...

AN : Just a little chapter because I want to introduice Natsuki's gang. All the previous chapters were about Shizuru's friends, now you'll have a glimpse of Natsuki's.

One more time, i want to thank all of you who leave reviews to support this story. i'm really happy.

And I want to apologize, to the readers who wait for my other story ; "Princesse de mon Coeur.", for not updating more often. I'm working on it actually and will update as soon as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

**Fake? I don't want…**

**By Adreams**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mai-Hime rights nor any other anime.**

**Summary : Shizuru is secretly in love with her best friend but her family gets her engaged to a mysterious man.**

Chap 15.

...

Freedom! She was free! She didn't care how or why she's free now but she didn't have time to waste. Dejectedly, she eyed the bracelet wrapped around her wrist. Even Haruka and her scientists didn't understand why their toys could work one moment and fail the next one. They spend a whole day at some of Suzushiro's lab but even after all this time no one could give them answers or could take the bracelets off. So the group came back to the dorm however at some point Natsuki was just so lost in her thoughts, she didn't pay attention to the council and slow down. While the four members of the student council turn left, she turned right and lost them. It was then she realized the bracelets didn't react.

Without hesitation, she decided to go home.

On the way she passed before a shop and tried to resist the urge to enter. It was her favourite lingerie shop and it always cheered her up to walk in the alley and buy some new model. After some moment of inner battle, she went in. she immediately found the new collection and contemplate excitedly some lacy pieces. She was thinking about buying some when her eyes caught glimpse of a chestnut haired woman.

"Shizuma Oba-sama." The blue haired girl smiled while walking to the woman.

"Natsuki-chan! How nice to meet you here. "

The woman with light brown hair and deep blue eyes smiled fondly at the girl and hugged her. She looked a lot like Shizuru and Natsuki was really surprise when she had met her a few weeks ago. She was an acquaintance of her parents and more precisely a former cooking student of her father. When the girl was about ten, she had spent many lessons helping the chestnut haired woman to improve her cooking skills.

"Are you here for yourself or… a present for your girlfriend?" The woman teased.

"Tschh… If I knew you will tease me like that, I wouldn't tell you I had one."

"But Natsuki is such a sweet girl, she wouldn't be mad at me for so innocent teasing. And besides that I promised you that I'll not tell your parents." Shizuma pouted.

'_Why did I onl__y have childish adult around me; dad and now Oba-san.'_

"Ne Natsuki, tell me about your girlfriend. It's a shame my daughter likes men."

"Oba-sama!"

Shizuma smiled at the girl's blush. Truth, since she had met the girl, she was very fond of her, a cute girl who knows how to show respect but with a strong mind and strong will. She was so lively. Her daughter was her life but somewhere, the only ones who can see thought her mask were her parents. Maybe if she meets Natsuki, she could become more open. Unfortunately, her little girl was in love with a man, a kind man, but so much like her.

"What do you want to know?" Natsuki asked when they set down in a little coffee shop after leaving the shop.

"Ara, so what she looks like."

"Hum. A lot like you." She answered before sipping on her milkshake.

"Like me? Mind to elaborate? My daughter looks like me too, you know."

"You have a daughter? How old is she? She must be a cute little angel. Can I meet her?"

"Actually, she's more like a demon in an angel body."

"Like all little girl…"

"She's 17."

Natsuki choked on her drink. She thought the woman sitting in front of her wasn't older than 30.

"You sure look young for a woman who has a 17 years old daughter."

"Natsuki-chan is such a sweetie, you'll make me blush. How I wish, she meets you before him." Shizuma took a sip of her green tea and answered the younger's unspoken question. "My little kitsune has a big crush on her best male friend. She isn't aware that I know but it's an unrequited love. If not, she'll already come to us when my husband announced her engagement."

"Arranged marriages suck! Sorry." Natsuki apologized when she saw the frown of the older woman.

Once Natsuki left, she went straight home.

"Nee-chan!" Alyssa called happily when Natsuki went through the door.

"Na-chan!" Her father cried tackling her. "I was so worried! Where were you all this time?"

"Dad… breathes…"

"Oh sorry Na-chan!"

" Nee-chan! Ne ne, where's Shi-chan? She didn't come with you?"

"Shi-chan? Who's Shi-chan?" Shiro Kuga asked with curiosity. His daughter didn't have many friends other than her childhood ones.

"Shi-chan is beautiful and she's kind and…and…"

"Calm down A-chan and don't forget to breath." Natsuki smiled at her excited little sister. Shizuru sure made a good impression on the girl.

"Natsuki, what are you doing here? Nao told us you were busy with school assignment." The dark haired woman asked her daughter while giving her a hug.

"Well… yes. I need to go back to school soon but I wanted to spend time with my family too."

"Spill it out, why are you back so soon Na-chan?" Her mother eyed her suspiciously.

"Because, my little girl missed me so much! I missed you too Na-chan?" Her father cried hugging her.

"Ok, ok, I…"

Just as she was going to confess to them, the phone rang loudly interrupting them. Natsuki's mother went to answer. The girl could only hear a few faint answers.

"Who was it?" she asked when her mother came back with a frown.

"Your grandfather."

"Wha… what did he want?"

"He'll come to visit and spend some time with us. He's talking about someone he must absolutely meet as soon as possible, a friend of yours if I don't mistake."

_"I'm dead, she's dead. We're all dead." _Natsuki thought in panic.

"Sorry Mom, I've got to go. I can't return till the festival's end. Sorry! Bye."

And with that the girl ran out of the house at lighting speed.

To be continued...

...

AN : I'm finally back! Thank you, thank you and thank you again to all the poeple who read and send me reviews! It was their messages that give me the will to not give up this story.

It's a curt one but hope you'll like it. It seemed longer when I wrote it.

Now to make up for the long, long, very long wait, I'm going to post chap 16 tomorrow or saturday. I'm working on it.

Hope you'll continue to read and review this fic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Fake? I don't want…**

**By Adreams**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Mai-Hime rights nor any other anime.**

**Summary : Shizuru is secretly in love with her best friend but her family gets her engaged to a mysterious man.**

**AN : As promised, here the next chapter. Hope you'll like it as the others.**

**Thank you very very much for the reviews and like someone suggested, there will be more shiznat interactions in the following chap.**

**...**

Chap 16

...

_It was the first time she visited her Grandfather isolated house. It was very big and scary. She didn't like it but since he was ill and her mother being a doctor, she needs to come with her._

_Besides, she liked her Gramps a lot. He's funny even if her mother didn't always think so. He told her his own fairy tales with so much passion and enthusiasm that she couldn't help herself from dreaming about it. He held her while she had nightmares when her parents weren't there. Yes, she did like her Gramps but she didn't like his house._

_He usually lives in the city in a very big building with many people working there. He told her once that the house was for his alone-time and the flat was for his working time. She didn't understand but she smiled sweetly at him while nodding her head; he promised her to let her wander in his study while he's working. He had so many beautiful books. Even if she couldn't read them and understand, she loved to watch them; the long or tiny lines of black writing were the source of her inspiration. She would spend hours dreaming about the adventures writing in the thick books._

_After two days in the house, Natsuki was finally used to the strange atmosphere. It wasn't scary anymore, just very mysterious. In the beginning, the little girl just stayed with her Gramps and her mother but when her grandfather got better, he used to tell her about all the legends surroundings the house and her adventurous side didn't need more to take over. She explored the house in the morning while her Gramps was resting. After lunch, she spent the afternoon with him, trying to entertain him. She didn't understood why but there was a particular event that made him laugh so lively that she repeated it every afternoon while spending time with him._

_She found her mother's old glasses in one of the room and decided she could read a tale to her gramps. Glasses on eyes, she ran into tables and chairs and before taking them off. Frowning, she wouldn't look like her mother without glasses so she put them on her head before running to her grandfather bedroom._

_"Gamps! Gamps! I know what I can do!"_

_"Na-chan. What are you doing with theses glasses and book?" He asked her with a smile but a curious and excited tingle in his eyes. The little girl always had the funniest ideas to entertain him. He was impatiently waiting for her to express her plan._

_"Now, now, you have to wait gamps!" She answered him with the most serious and stern voice she ever had._

_The old man had to bit back his laughs and seeing as his daughter abruptly turn to the window to hide her grin, he knew she couldn't conceal it very well._

_"I'm sorry Na-chan."_

_"Ok. I'm going to read a story for you like you did for me." She said panting while trying to climb the desk chair._

_"You? You're going to read…"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Alright. I'm ready now."_

_"Ok."_

_And so the two adults watched and listened to the little blue haired girl, with the glasses now on her nose. Page after page, Natsuki was narrating her vision of the book. Her mother and grandfather melt at the side of the girl with the most concentrated air she ever had with the glasses._

_"What a beautiful story Natsuki. What's it name?"_

_"Hum? The prince and lady wolf of course."_

_"Yes, excuse me. Of course."_

_"Natsuki, it's late, let's Gramps rest now. Do you want to take a nap?_

_"No! I'm not a baby." And with a "humpf", she left the room._

_Her mother went to pick up the book and couldn't cover her smile._

_"What's the book real name?"_

_"Your rights at work; how to deal with your stupid boss?"_

_"How could she imagine a fairy tale from a book like this?"_

_Little Natsuki was behind the big door and watched the two adults. She didn't understand why they laughed but she smiled gleefully because she only wanted to see them happy._

The girl stirred in the bed, a content smile on her lips. It was so long since she had a happy dream. Theses last few days, all she had were nightmares and unpleasant dreams. She missed her Gramps a lot but now that he's crazy about engagement and marriages, she wasn't really safe around him.

She opened her eyes slowly. Nearly 6 am on the mural clock. Suddenly she froze. Mural clock? She didn't have one. Second thing she found out: someone is spooning her in the bed. Long thin arm was wrapping around her waist.

Abruptly, she jumped off the bed and turned to look at a sleepy brunette who rubbed her eyes.

"Natsuki?"

"Wa…wa…wa…Shizuru! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Your bed? It's mine." The brunette grinned at her. "Did Natsuki already forget about last night?"

"Oh my god!"

To be continued...


End file.
